Confident Bella
by HarryPotterLover14
Summary: This is Bella where she dosent care what she does and does things without getting embarresed.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter****: 1 Getting up**

'Bella love, wake up'

My sweet angel's voice rang through the room and all I wanted to do was grab him and hold him until the sun went down. But of course that couldn't happen because today we were going to a club to do some singing.

'Bella sweetheart, don't make me tickle you' Edward called in his soft lullaby voice.

Sighing and recognising defeat I slowly opened my eyes to see my angel smiling down at me.

'Knew that would work' he said.

'Shut up' I groaned while he chuckled.

'Go and have a shower get dressed have some breakfast then we can go.' He listed of in a singsong voice.

'Yes sir' I muttered. I went to the bathroom had a quick shower got out and realised I had no towel. Oh well Edward had to pay for waking me up. Building up all my courage I walked out naked into my room to my wardrobe.

'Bella please warn me or ask for a towel next time please.' He whined.

'Fine' I stated I quickly got dressed and was in Edwards silver Volvo in no time at all.

As we drove to the club we saw Emmet's jeep join us on the road.

'Everyone else is in there with him.' Edward said. He obversely saw me glance behind us.

'Here we are' he said 'now Alice has already singed you up for a song and your singing first.'

Great, I thought.


	2. Sing Your Heart Out

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE SONGS USED!!!!!**

**Chapter****: 2 Sing Your Heart Out**

_'Here we are' he said 'now Alice has already singed you up for a song and your singing first.'_

_Great, I thought._

I walked into the club hand in hand with Edward. We got in just in time to hear the anouncer call my name.

'I'll be watching.' Edward said with a smile.

'Don't worry Bella you know and love this song. Just go up there and say this is for Edward. Ok?' Alice told me at top speed.

'Ok' I replied full of confidence. I walked up onto the stage and placed myself infront of the microphone. 'Ok guys this song is for my babe Edward!'

I stood still and waited for the music to start. A few seconds later it did and my first thought was '_trust Alice to do this'_. The song was **Hot **by** Avril Lavigne.**

_**You're so good to me, baby baby**_

I want to lock you up in my closet  
Where no one's around  
I want to put your hand in my pocket  
Because you're allowed

I want to drive you into the corner  
And kiss you without a sound  
I want to stay this way forever  
I'll say it loud

Now you're in and you can't get out

You make me so hot, make me wanna drop  
You're so ridiculous, I can barely stop  
I can hardly breathe, you make me wanna scream  
You're so fabulous, you're so good to me, baby baby  
You're so good to me, baby baby

I can make you feel all better  
Just take it in  
And I can show you all the places  
You've never been

And I can make you say everything  
That you never said  
And I will let you do anything  
Again and again

Now you're in and you can't get out

You make me so hot, make me wanna drop  
You're so ridiculous, I can barely stop  
I can hardly breathe, you make me wanna scream  
You're so fabulous, you're so good to me, baby baby  
You're so good to me, baby baby

Kiss me gently  
Always I know  
Hold me, love me  
Don't ever go, yeah

You make me so hot, make me wanna drop  
You're so ridiculous, I can barely stop  
I can hardly breathe, you make me wanna scream  
You're so fabulous, you're so good to me

You make me so hot, make me wanna drop  
You're so ridiculous, I can barely stop  
I can hardly breathe, you make me wanna scream  
You're so fabulous, you're so good to me, baby baby  
You're so good to me, baby baby  
You're so good

When i finished singing I went down and sat with Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmet.

'That was great babe but now its my turn.' Edward told me. He got up and floated towards the stage. 'This ones for my sweetheart, my darling the live of my life.' The music started reveling the song. It was **Angels **by **Robbie Williams.**

**_I sit and wait  
Does an angel contemplate my fate ?  
And do they know  
The places where we go  
When we're grey and old ?  
'Cos I've been told  
That salvation lets their wings unfold  
So when I'm lying in my bed  
Thoughts running through my head  
And I feel that love is dead  
I'm loving angels instead_**

**_CHORUS:  
And through it all she offers me protection  
A lot of love and affection  
Whether I'm right or wrong  
And down the waterfall  
Wherever it may take me  
I know that life won't break me  
When I come to call  
She won't forsake me  
I'm loving angels instead_**

**_When I'm feeling weak  
And my pain walks down a one way street  
I look above  
And I know I'll always be blessed with love  
And as the feeling grows  
She breathes flesh to my bones  
And when love is dead  
I'm loving angels instead_**

**_Chorus x 2_**

When he finished i had tears in my eyes. 'That was beautiful' I sobbed

**Please Review this is my first story!!!!**


	3. Fun and Confusion

_When he finished I had tears in my eyes. 'That was beautiful.' I sobbed_

Alice, Rosalie and Jasper had all sung. Emmet was up next and I was a bit worried for everyone's safety because he had had a few drinks, well few was a bit off an understatement. He was so drunk that he could barley sit on his chair without squirming like he had ants in his pants. His booming laugh could be heard even if you were locked in the toilets.

'Next up we have Emmet Cullen singing **Bad Romance **by **Lady GaGa.**

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance

Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah!  
Roma-Roma-ma-ah!  
Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
Want your bad romance

Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah!  
Roma-Roma-ma-ah!  
Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
Want your bad romance

I want your ugly  
I want your disease  
I want your everything  
As long as it's free  
I want your love  
Love-love-love  
I want your love

I want your drama  
The touch of your hand  
I want you leather studded kiss in the scene  
And I want your love  
Love-love-love  
I want your love  
Love-love-love  
I want your love

You know that I want you  
And you know that I need you  
I want a bad, your bad romance

I want your loving  
And I want your revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance  
I want your loving  
All your love is revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance

Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah!  
Roma-Roma-ma-ah!  
Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
Want your bad romance

I want your horror  
I want your design  
'Cause you're a criminal  
As long as your mine  
I want your love  
Love-love-love  
I want your love

I want your psycho  
Your vertical stick  
Want you in my room  
When your baby is sick  
I want your love  
Love-love-love  
I want your love  
Love-love-love  
I want your love

You know that I want you  
And you know that I need you  
I want a bad, your bad romance

I want your loving  
And I want your revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance  
I want your loving  
All your love is revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance

Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah!  
Roma-Roma-ma-ah!  
Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
Want your bad romance

Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah!  
Roma-Roma-ma-ah!  
Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
Want your bad romance

Walk walk fashion baby  
Work it  
Move that bitch crazy  
Walk walk fashion baby  
Work it  
Move that bitch crazy  
Walk walk fashion baby  
Work it  
Move that bitch crazy  
Walk walk fashion baby  
Work it  
Imma Freak bitch baby

I want your love  
And I want your revenge  
I want your love  
I don't wanna be friends

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance

I want your loving  
And I want your revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance  
I want your loving  
and all your love is revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance

Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah!  
Roma-Roma-ma-ah!  
Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
Want your bad romance

By the time he had finished, I was laughing so hard that I pissed my pants. Quietly as I could, I excused myself from our table and went to the bathroom to change my pants. I always carried a spare pair of pants and undies as I have a slight bladder problem.

When I reached the bathroom an appalling sight met my eyes.


End file.
